


And I Do

by yourlackoffaith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlackoffaith/pseuds/yourlackoffaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You dumb fuck. You pathetic, dumb fuck," My father says in an eerily hushed tone. His big hand clasps the papers he’s holding, crushing them in his fist, "All I ask for are good grades."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Do

"You dumb fuck. You pathetic, dumb fuck," My father says in an eerily hushed tone. His big hand clasps the papers he’s holding, crushing them in his fist, "All I ask for are good grades."

  
And I do. I'm passing all my classes with flying colors, but I can never say that.

  
"You don't do anything. All you need to do is pass your fucking classes," His voice is calm but the vein throbbing in his temple does little to hide his anger, "You don't have a job. You don't have any fucking money," His face flushes red, "This is the least you can do for me. Get over here. Now." He says, pointing a finger to a closer part of the room, closer to him.

  
And I do. I shakily walk over dragging my feet, shoulders shrugged.

  
"I don't know what to do anymore," He's rubbing his forehead in frustration, pacing the length of the couch, "But it's like you're asking for it." He glares hot daggers in my direction from where I'm standing near the far wall. He shakes his head back and forth as he stops his pace and starts to unbuckle his belt, "You know what to do."

  
And I do. My eyes fill with tears. I quickly avert my gaze to an old, brown stain on the carpet that refuses to come out no matter how hard I scrub.

  
"Don't make me repeat myself, son." His breath smells of whiskey found in the kitchen cabinet next to the refrigerator. "Take off your shirt and turn around." He says as he folds his belt in half around his calloused palm.

  
And I do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a creative writing class this semester and this is going to be the first paper I turn in. It needed to be a one page scene with confilct and no resolution. Any constructive critisim is welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
